Agosto
by Mavalu
Summary: Algo que podría haber ocurrido durante las vacaciones
1. Chapter 1

Historia situada al final de la segunda temporada.

AGOSTO

17 de agosto

Eran las tres de la mañana, hacía dos horas que se había acostado intentando dormir un poco pero no le estaba resultando fácil. Llevaba dos semanas con insomnio crónico. No era partidaria de las pastillas para dormir por lo que se conformaba con unas pocas horas de sueño al día. Al fin y al cabo estaba de vacaciones, no estaba cansada.

Se revolvió en la cama destapándose los pies y le volvió a echar de menos. Era la enésima vez que lo hacia y se enfadó consigo misma. Se puso boca abajo y hundió la cabeza en la almohada.

Una leve vibración proveniente del móvil llamó su atención. Arrugó la nariz y alargó la mano para cogerlo. Cuando miró la pantalla se quedó de piedra.

"Toc toc. Dime que estás despierta."

Parpadeó varias veces intentando asimilar lo que acababa de leer. Y dudó. No sabía si responder o no. Se sentía insegura y estúpidamente alegre de tener noticias suyas después de casi 2 meses. Sonrió inconscientemente y se puso a teclear con la mano temblorosa.

"Estoy despierta."

Apretó la tecla de enviar y esperó impaciente que la pantalla se iluminara de nuevo. Hasta que lo hizo y su corazón se demoró un latido más de lo normal.

"Hace mucho que no se de ti. ¿estás de vacaciones?"

"Sí" dudó antes de continuar escribiendo "¿Que tal por los Hamptons?"

La respuesta tardó en llegar un poco más de lo esperado lo que la llevó a pensar que él estaba intentando confeccionar un mensaje políticamente correcto. Era un tío listo.

"Bien, hace calor.."

No pudo evitar sentirse decepcionada por su respuesta y dejó el móvil sobre la cama para mirar por la ventana. Se sintió sola y estúpida y sonrió con tristeza. Imaginar a Castle con Gina le revolvía el estómago. Quiso convencerse de que no eran celos y respiró hondo para intentar disipar la sensación de pesadez. Un tenue resplandor proveniente de la pantalla llamó su atención. Lo miró con temor. No esperaba recibir nada más. Cogió el móvil con manos temblorosas y abrió el mensaje.

"¿Te has dormido? A mi me cuesta, tengo demasiado tiempo libre."

Fin del mensaje. No ponía nada más, no decía si lo estaba pasando bien, si Alex era feliz, cómo le iba con su ex... bueno, eso tampoco quería saberlo. Apretó el móvil entre sus manos con fuerza y cerró los ojos. Tenía que dormir, lo necesitaba, era imprescindible desconectarse de él, de su presencia. Pero el aparato vibró de nuevo y ella dio un respingo.

"He escrito mucho "

Lo imaginaba. Sonrió con tristeza.

"Me alegro"

"Lo se. Gracias."

Se le escapó un lágrima que se enjugó torpemente con el dorso de la mano y se dejó caer sobre la almohada, cerró los ojos y pensó que se encontraba a años luz de donde quería estar.


	2. Chapter 2

19 de agosto

Apagó la tele desde el mando a distancia y se quedó casi a oscuras, tan solo una pequeña lámpara iluminaba ténuemente el salón. Cogió el teléfono y miró de nuevo el mensaje con fecha del 18 de agosto a las 2 de la madrugada que no había leído en su momento y no supo muy bien que pensar. Le daba la sensación de que le había dejado colgado o algo así.

"¿Estas despierta?"

Aunque era mucho más pronto de lo que solía acostarse normalmente, no le apetecía seguir levantada. Quedaban 3 días para volver al trabajo y era necesario establecer una rutina diaria en la medida de lo posible. Dejó el móvil en el sofá y entro en su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si.


	3. Chapter 3

20 de agosto

Se despertó con la luz de la mañana y saltó de la cama como un resorte directa al sofá del salón pero cuando miró la pantalla no había ninguna notificación de mensaje. Estrujó el aparato entre sus manos y sumida en un ataque de rabia involuntario se metió en la ducha.

Terminó de cenar, recogió los platos y se sentó a ver una película antigua. El sonido leve de una vibración la sacó del la trama policíaca en la que estaba sumergida. Parpadeó pesadamente y se levantó de mala gana. Pero cuando abrió el mensaje se despejó de golpe.

"Te debo una disculpa"

Arrugó el entrecejo extrañada "¿Por qué?" escribió. Más o menos. Se acababa de comer 4 letras. Había escrito algo así como "Pq?"

Y al instante recibió la respuesta

"Por estar ciego."

"No creo que estés ciego"

Mientras esperaba la respuesta empezó a morderse una uña.

"Te has saltado letras. ¿No te he enseñado nada durante el tiempo que me has tenido a tu lado?"

No pudo evitar sonreir.

"Tenía hambre"

Y cayó en la cuenta de que el muy puñetero habia cambiado de tema con mucha habilidad.

Por supuesto ya no llegaron más mensajes.


	4. Chapter 4

21 de agosto

Se despidió de su amiga Mary y subió pesadamente a su casa. El ascensor se había estropeado por tercera vez ese mes, cosas del verano seguramente. Tenía tanta calor que se metió en la ducha. Cuando salió ya eran las 11 y cuarto de la noche pero el sueño no llegaba. Se sentó en el sofá y haciendo zapping encontró una comedia romántica en la que él estaba loco por ella pero no se lo había dicho a tiempo y ahora ella estaba con otro tío y él estaba intentando llamar su atención para quedarse con ella. Típica y encima estaba empezada pero, ¡qué mas daba!, se quedó a verla.

La peli acabó sobre la 12 de la madrugada. Al final, ella se quedaba con él y todos eran felices. Previsible pero necesario. Le sentó bien una dosis de fantasía en mitad de la cruda realidad. En su vida diaria, ella se daba cuenta demasiado tarde de sus sentimientos. Tan tarde que ya no había arreglo porque él había buscado una alternativa más fácil. Una tía rubia y con un titulo de ex-mujer que le venía al pelo. Superficial, frívola y rubia. Puñeteramente rubia. ¿Por qué los tíos siempre se van con las rubias?

Hacía tanto calor que salió a caminar. Un aire ligero le revolvió el cabello mientras pensaba seriamente en comprarse un perro para tener algo de compañía. Automáticamente desechó la idea, no estaba en casa el tiempo suficiente como para atenderle. Mejor un gato. Pero a los gatos no se les pasea, ya se pasean ellos solos. Son independientes y solitarios. Tampoco se puede decir que sean muy hogareños. Suspiró, se sentía muy felina. ¿Y un par de peces?, agitó la cabeza. Nada de animales domésticos. Fin de la conversación consigo misma. Se sentó en un banco y cogió el móvil. De manera instintiva se puso a teclear.

"Te hecho de menos" y tras mirar unos instantes la pantalla le dio a la tecla "borrar"

Se restregó la nariz, miró la pantalla del móvil en el que no había nada digno de mención y se fue a la cama. Tardó 1 hora en dormirse.


	5. Chapter 5

23 de agosto

Lunes por la mañana. Entró en la comisaria y saludó a sus compañeros como siempre. El capitán les asignó un nuevo caso, como siempre. Cogió el móvil para llamarle, como siempre... pero se detuvo. Miró su nombre en la pantalla durante unos instantes y le dio a la tecla "cancelar". Al levantar la vista observó que Ryan y Expósito le dedicaban una mirada compasiva. Carraspearon a la vez e inmediatamente salieron por la puerta para no incomodarla más de lo que ya estaba. Se guardó el teléfono en el bolsillo y salió tras ellos.

Miró la hora en el reloj de la mesilla de noche, la jornada había sido vertiginosa, no habían resuelto el caso, por supuesto, pero habían avanzado bastante en la investigación, tenía muchas pistas viables. Se frotó el pelo húmedo frenéticamente con una toalla y se peinó con los dedos. Se miró al espejo con resignación, decididamente alisarse el pelo despues de cada ducha era un incordio. Decidió que iria una temporada con su pelo natural, de ese modo cambiaria algo en su aspecto. De repente una sensación de soledad se instaló en la boca del estómago, agitó la cabeza con resignación para intentar disiparla y se preparó un café. Una leve vibración proveniente de su móvil le provocó tal respingo que faltó un pelo para que se le escapara la taza de las manos.

"¿Qué tal el primer día?"

Parpadeó mientras esbozaba un sonrisa triste.

"Extraño"

"No soy capaz de imaginar por qué"

"Eso lo dudo. ¿Sigues ciego?" se aventuró a preguntar.

Recibió la respuesta desconcertantemente rápido.

"No."

Sintió como una mariposa estúpida y adolescente se adueñaba de su estómago y le dio rabia darse cuenta de lo que aquella respuesta podía significar.


	6. Chapter 6

26 de agosto

Había resuelto el caso en tiempo récord. Estaba muy contenta. Una vez más, la víctima y su familia recibían la justicia que merecían. Era una satisfacción agridulce y siempre la acompañaba en su regreso a casa. Sonó el teléfono y lo sacó del bolsillo mientras hacía malabarismos con el volante. Era un número desconocido.

- Beckett – respondió de manera profesional.

- ¿Kate?

Una voz femenina muy familiar la hizo sonreír

- ¡Alexis!, ¿cómo te va?, ¿estás bien? ¿necesitas algo?

- Estoy muy bien, me apetecía hablar un rato contigo. ¿Sabes? esto es muy grande, he conocido gente muy interesante.

- Es lo que tiene la universidad

- Os hecho de menos, a todos. Y a pesar de que me vuelve loca, a la abuela también.

- Creo que te comprendo – esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y se quedó callada mientras se debatía en un debate interno. Alexis notó lo que ocurría porque su siguiente pregunta fue reveladora.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- Ejem, yo no diría tanto.

- No te entiendo

- Me ha mandado sms.

- ¿Estás de coña? ¿Mi padre te ha mandado mensajes al móvil?

- Ajá, a mi también me ha parecido extraño pero lo ha hecho, sí.

- Nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Yo hablé ayer con él. Lleva una semana en casa. La abuela le está volviendo loco.

Beckett se quedó literalmente sin palabras.

- ¿Kate? ¿Sigues ahí?

- Ejem, sí – carraspeó – no... no lo sabía.

- Al parecer no han sido unas vacaciones tan idílicas. Según me ha dicho, Gina le sacaba de quicio. Ha adelantado su regreso para "desintoxicarse". Palabras textuales.

- ¿Me estas diciendo que tu padre ha vuelto a casa porque estaba harto de la cabeza-hueca de su primera ex? Eso si que es raro.

- No tanto.

- ¿A que te refieres?

- A que me da la sensación de que algo ha cambiado. Prefiere otro tipo de compañías. En fin, te dejo, esto se sube un pico y a pesar de desear mi independencia económica sigue siendo él quien se hace cargo de la factura del teléfono.

- Cuídate Alex. Espero verte pronto.

- Habla con él Kate. Te echa de menos – y colgó

Ella se quedó mirando la pantalla hasta que se apagó la luz. Levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que estaba en su calle. No era consciente de haber conducido hasta su casa ni de haber aparcado el coche. Arrugó el entrecejo preocupada por su falta de atención a la carretera y salio del coche. Subió como una zombie hasta su piso y mientras se dirigía a la ducha fue despojándose de la ropa que llevaba encima y dejándola caer en el suelo.


	7. Chapter 7

27 de agosto

Estuvo todo el día tentada de llamarle para decirle cuatro cosas bien dichas. ¿quién se había creído que era? ¡Llevaba una semana en Nueva York y no se había dignado a comunicárselo! Entró en casa hecha una fiera y dejó el arma sobre la mesa, se quitó la cazadora y se dirigió directamente a la nevera a por algo de beber, preferiblemente alcohol. Tenía la cabeza dentro cuando oyó el sonido de mensaje en el móvil. Tuvo una corazonada que le revolvió las tripas así que decidió ignorarlo. Cerró la nevera, se dirigió a su habitación y se puso una camiseta y un pantalón corto. Se sentó en el sofá y miró el móvil que estaba junto al arma. Con un suspiro ahogado se levantó a por él y miró la pantalla.

"Estás enfadada"

No era una pregunta.

"Has hablado con Alexis"

Tampoco era una pregunta.

"Dime algo"

No lo hizo.


	8. Chapter 8

20 de septiembre

Aunque aun eran las 9 y media de la mañana, necesitaba otro café urgentemente. Se levantó de mala gana hacia la máquina y mientras se peleaba con el filtro tuvo una sensación extraña en la boca del estómago que le hizo levantar la cabeza y mirar hacia la puerta principal. Y allí estaba él, tan alto como siempre, tan encantador como siempre y con esa mueca de autosuficiencia que tanto la sacaba de quicio.

Observó como sus ojos rastreaban toda la estancia sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara... hasta que sus miradas se encontraron. Se quedó muy quieto y muy serio, como si le hubieran dado una bofetada inesperada. Parpadeó un par de veces hasta que Ryan le dio un pequeño empujón amistoso que le sacó de su ensimismamiento y captó su atención. Le sonrió cortesmente, le dio la mano al jefe y a Expósito y un beso en la mejilla a Lanie. Kate comenzó a remover el azúcar del café compulsivamente mientras observaba por el rabillo del ojo como se iba acercando a ella poco a poco. Cuando estuvo justo delante se metió las manos en los bolsillos y la miró muy serio.

- Hola Beckett

- Hola Castle

- Tienes buen aspecto

- No puedo decir lo mismo – mintió. En realidad estaba estupendo. Y le daba mucha rabia admitirlo.

Él levantó la ceja y una mueca divertida se formó en su rostro.

- Vaya, gracias. Sigues siendo un encanto.

- Bueno, hay cosas que nunca cambian.

Ella le rodeó con la taza de café en la mano y se sentó en su mesa mientras metía la nariz entre un montón de papeleo. No estaba dispuesta a mostrar ni un ápice de nerviosismo.

Lanie se acercó distraidamente a Castle quien la miró preocupado.

- Me evita. ¿Le pasa algo?

- Te ha echado de menos. Lo pasó mal cuando te fuiste. Aunque jamas lo admitirá.

Él arqueó las cejas sorprendido por lo que acababa de oir.

- ¿Estás segura? No lo parece.

- ¡Y tan segura! Anda, acércate y dile algo, ¡por el amor de Dios!

Castle formó una mueca interrogativa en el rostro pero decidió hacerle caso. En realidad no sabía muy bien que decir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había quedado sin palabras. Miró la mesa y se alegró al comprobar que su silla seguía donde siempre. Durante una fraccion de segundo un pensamiento de pertenencia y espera por parte de ella cruzó su mente. Sacudió la cabeza para despejarse un poco, se sentó con cautela y apoyó el codo izquierdo en la mesa de Beckett. Un gesto habitual que le pareció haber echado de menos.

- ¿Y bien?

Ella ignoró su pregunta por lo que Castle carraspeó y la repitió suavemente.

- He dicho: ¿Y bien?

- ¿Bien? ¿qué? - respondió de mala gana sin levantar la vista de los documentos

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

- Bien. ¿Has vuelto a hablar con tu amigo el alcalde?

- ¿Para qué? - preguntó extrañado

Kate le lanzó una mirada irónica enarcando una ceja

- Bueno, estás aquí de nuevo ¿no?

Castle entrecerró los ojos y su boca se tornó un fino hilo. Estaba desentrenado. Pero rápidamente se repuso y colocó una mano sobre el corazón.

- ¡Ouch!, eso me ha dolido

- No puedo imaginarme cuanto...

- Tu ironía empieza a sonarme a cinismo. Dime que me equivoco.

Ella le miró fijamente y muy seria añadió:

- Tu nunca te equivocas – y volvió a meter la nariz en el expediente.

Castle la observó detenidamente mientras cavilaba. Se había dejado el pelo rizado, era su pelo natural. Le gustaba. Bueno, si llevara un saco de patatas en la cabeza también le gustaría. Pero lo que más le intrigaba era esa alegría que ella intentaba reprimir por todos los medios. Estaba seguro de que le había echado de menos tanto como él a ella. Así que decidió chincharla.

- ¿Qué tal Demming?

Ella dio un respingo casi imperceptible pero no le miró. Tardó un poco en responder.

- Bien, supongo.

- ¿Supones?

- Ajá.

Le pareció observar un leve temblor en sus manos y en el rostro apareció un rubor casi imperceptible. Y lo supo.

- Deduzco que ya no estáis juntos.

Entonces fue cuando ella levantó la cabeza y la volvió muy lentamente hasta encontrarse con sus ojos. A Castle se le encogió el corazón cuando vio la expresión en su cara y se sintió culpable por haber tocado su punto débil.

- Lo siento – admitió – no lo sabía. Creía que os iba bien juntos. Cuando me fui eras feliz.

- Han pasado muchas cosas desde que te fuiste.

- Eso parece – suspiró hondo y soltó lo que llevaba tiempo deseando decirle – te he echado de menos Kate.

Acto seguido se levantó de la silla y se fue a la sala del café sabiendo que ella le seguía con la mirada asombrada. La misma que habia visto en su rostro cuando habia levantado la cabeza de golpe y habia arqueado las cejas desconcertada.

Pero no fue consciente de que no estaba solo hasta que fue demasiado tarde. La tenía justo al lado y con cara de pocos amigos. Cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos. Estaba furiosa.

- ¡Me has mandado mensajes al móvil! - exclamó contrariada.

- Ejem, bueno, supongo... - titubeó. Hacía mucho tiempo que Rick Castle no se sentía acorralado y lo que es más importante, sin saber que decir.

- ¡Debe ser una de las cosas más estupidas que has hecho en tu vida! Si querías hablar conmigo ¿por qué no me llamaste? Es lo lógico, no mandar mensajes como cualquier adolescente - hizo una pausa mientras se dejaba caer pesadamente en una silla – La gente normal hace cosas normales - murmuró entre dientes - ¿Por qué eres tan excéntrico?¿Por qué haces que las cosas sean tan complicadas?

Castle entornó los ojos y se inclinó sobre ella poniendo cada una de sus manos en los reposabrazos de la silla lo que acercó inevitablemente sus rostros a escasos centímetros de distancia. Observó como tragaba saliva y se interrumpia a si misma momentáneamente pero se recuperó con rapidez y continuó con sus reproches.

- Además sabias perfectamente que no estaba con Demming...

- Te equivocas – la interrumpió con un susurro – no tenía ni idea, si lo hubiera sabido no hubiera hecho broma con el asunto. Además, no quería molestarte.

- Tú nunca molestas – dijo involuntariamente y sorprendida de lo que acababa de decir se tapó la boca con una mano.

- ¡Ajá! - exclamó triunfante – tú tambien me has echado de menos, inspectora Beckett... - y tocó su nariz con el dedo índice en un gesto extrañamente intimó que provocó que ambos se quedaran absortos en los ojos del otro. Ella ladeó la cabeza mientras casi podía verse a si misma reflejada en los ojos de Castle. Eran fascinantes, tenían un tono de azul muy intenso aunque en aquel momento se habian oscurecido, después se dio cuenta de que él tenía la boca entreabierta y que su respiración se habia agitado.

Un grito de Ryan les sacó a ambos del trance. Ella saltó de la silla como un resorte empujándole a él hacia atrás. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y salió de la sala buscando un poco de espacio.

Se sentía demasiado turbada por lo que acababa de experimentar y enfrentarse de nuevo a lo que su mirada provocaba en ella era lo último que necesitaba en ese momento. Pero sabía que él la seguiria allá donde fuera, al menos hasta que terminara el tercer libro.

Al menos le quedaba ese tiempo.

* * *

Aquella noche recibió un mensaje en el móvil.

"Efectivamente, ya no estoy ciego."

Y ella se pasó una mano por el pelo mientras pensaba en el extraño vinculo que se había establecido entre ellos.

No era amistad, no era compañerismo, no era camaradería, no era rivalidad, no era dependencia, no era amor.

O realmente lo era todo.

FIN


End file.
